A light replaces the shadows!
by PebblesAndBambam
Summary: Caroline never exsisted; relationships strain and change! Paul and Echo are stronger than ever; her sister Violet finds something in Topher Brink; but can she get past that he's the enemy? Or does love really conquer all?  M at later stages
1. PeekABoo

**__**

**_A/N:_**

**Just **want to say that this is my first fan-fiction ever and I apologize if it's not up to your standards but don't be afraid to give me a review; it would be much appreciated! Thanks, xx :)

* * *

Violet could hear her heartbeat thrumming in her ears and it made her feel slightly sick; she didn't usually do sports like this. Though Violet didn't really know if hide-and-seek could be included in that particular category! 'Too bad; I'm putting it there!' She thought to herself; a childish grin coming upon her features; flashing her ever cute baby-like dimples. Stomping her feet onto the very top step of the intricately patterned staircase –that had been in her childhood home since god only knew when- letting out a heavy breath and raising her left hand to clutch at her pumping chest. Around this time in the morning she figured she could see the white smoke of her breath because of the rain falling outside; typically you associate rain with winter time but it was just one of those summer days that had people sitting on their window seats; watching the rain drops cascading down to the window pane. Rain had to be one of Violet's favourite things in the world; for one thing it was completely mysterious! Having so many questions about rain that not even Google could answer!

Snapping Violet from her deep thoughts was a slight creak of the wooden floorboards! 'Echo has to be around here somewhere; she wouldn't just let me play by myself like a fool! Wait...would she? Personally I wouldn't put it past Echo; she may be my sister but she's done it before, ughh, can't she just act normal for once?' Violet thought to herself once more, though she couldn't help second guessing herself as soon as those thoughts threatened to leave her lips. "Echo! This is not funny anymore! You know I hate playing hide and seek! Besides, it's not like I ever see you around here anymore anyway!" Violet called out into the hollow house; apart from herself, there was no one else in the house, at least that's what it had seemed like until she felt a light tap on the back of her shoulder.

Violet flew into the air and a small but frightened scream surpassed her plump lips. "Jesus Christ!" Violet hissed as she gently brushed her long locks of russet hair behind her ears, scooting over to press her back against the closest wall she could find; figuring that it was safer for her to be sitting whilst Echo decided to come and visit her. It wasn't a problem for Echo to come and see her when she was out on visits; now that she'd been a doll for quite some time! But, on the odd occasion that she did; Violet found herself wondering what engagement she was supposed to be heading to!

"Sorry, must have got the wrong house, apologies Jesus!" Echo's expressionless face became rather amused at that thought and she walked over to Violet; wrapping her fingers around Violet's arm and pulling her up with ease. "Come on Vi, can't you just be happy that I gave up marrying some old guy to come and see you? Adelle and Topher, Sierra and Victor; they're all helping me cover up the misfortune of the old man! Just so I could come to see you and-" Just as Echo had been about to finish; another body made itself apparent. "Violet, it's nice to finally meet you!" Within that time period, Violet had moved herself to stand behind Echo, afraid that someone had caught them. Yet, she couldn't get that nagging voice out of her mind saying: 'I know that voice, he said, I promise...promised what?'

__

Echo and the male both glanced at each other before bursting out laughing; Echo turning to face Violet and pausing her laughter only to turn serious. "You remember Paul? The one who helped me with the forty-something odd brains I have in my mind...Look, Vi, I know this is hard to take because you've been missing out on all the action but I've arranged a meeting-" Echo paused mid-sentence when she felt a large but warm hand on the small of her back; turning her head to the side only to see that Paul was now standing beside her. Both of their gazes on Violet and her ever moving away body! Echo was having trouble reading Violet's expression though, and that in itself was odd! "Violet, Echo isn't going to hurt you and neither am I; you can trust us!" The male was talking but it only made Violet more confused; meeting? She never agreed to a meeting!

Violet took a few steps back and put her hands on the door handle; gripping at it tightly! "You're talking to me like I'm an idiot Echo, how long have they known you? A year at the most? I've known you my whole life and not once have you ever gone so much behind my back! I never agreed to a meeting, you're playing peek-a-boo and you haven't been here in months! Did Paul neglect to tell you that I was put in the hospital? And yes, I do remember Paul, as much as I dislike the fact that he's completely in love with you and wants to protect you it's the only way I know you're safe! Echo, I love you, you're family; but if you think I'm going anywhere near the dollhouse then you're completely insane; dear I say it; as insane as they are!" Turning the door handle, Violet slid into her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind herself! Having a tendency to over react, Violet put her head in her hands and groaned; hitting her fist onto the door.

Paul kinked his eyebrow at the sudden outburst and rose his hands as if he were about to be arrested; he'd forgotten just how touchy girls coming out of their teenage years could be! "I'll just leave you two to it; Echo you only have a limited amount of time; and it's ticking! Don't be too long, I'll be waiting in the car!" Paul's voice made its way through the door to Violet; ringing in her ears almost as if reality were finally kicking in; earning a small sob to emit from Violet's parted lips. Violet jumped up and opened the door! "No, don't leave! I'm sorry, okay, it's just; I don't know! This isn't easy for me to take it; please just don't leave; not yet!" Violet whispered and walked forward into Echo's open armed embrace. "It's fine Vi, don't sweat the small stuff, and yes I did know; but you think I could come and visit you? Rossum would be all over our plan to bring them down and then I'd be killed; we both would!"

Echo's fingertips lightly brushed through Violet's hair and the brunette let out a heavy sigh; Paul hadn't moved anywhere and Violet knew it was time to make a choice. Though she wasn't going to say anything, just to try and get some extra time with her sister! Just as she'd thought she was going to get her way, Echo's voice slipped into her ears. "Vi, it's time, I need an answer-" Echo was only whispering but the words were so heavy on Violet's shoulders! Violet took a step back from her sister and looked between the two of them; from Paul to Echo and back once more. "It's been my life to take down Rossum and the Dollhouse; although admittedly I don't do as much as I could do, I'm not going to give up on what I've done-" Violet paused and looked back to her sister. "Go on, you need to get back and tomorrow...Tomorrow I'll come to the meeting!" Violet's words were almost silent but they filled the room with such certainty. "Tomorrow it is!" Paul was speaking now; his arm looped around Echo's waist; keeping her close and protectively to him.


	2. Can't be late Friends or Enemies?

**_A/N;  
_****_So, I didn't know if I should continue with the storyline but I did because I really got into it. Even if you hate it then please review, I won't bite, I'll nibble :) Hope you like it though ._**

* * *

**_Previously:_**  
**_Violet paused and looked back to her sister. "Go on, you need to get back and tomorrow...Tomorrow I'll come to the meeting!" Violet's words were almost silent but they filled the room with such certainty. "Tomorrow it is!" Paul was speaking now; his arm looped around Echo's waist; keeping her close and protectively to him._**

**_

* * *

_**

_****_

_**Echo sat herself up in the van and teased her hair to make it look like she'd gotten up to some funky stuff with an old man that she'd never met before in her life. "So, Lady Elisa, how was your outing tonight?" Paul questioned; his voice was something that she'd made herself accustomed to, now that he'd been her handler and her way out of the dollhouse! He could see the change within her as she straightened her shoulders and lightly folded her legs over each other, the mental battle going on inside her brain as she tried not to scream and shout that it wasn't who she honestly was!  
**_

_**"It was fine thank you sir, after my treatment would you be able to take me back to him? We finished off so abruptly!" Echo's voice was obviously posh, more adequate for the persona that she was supposedly come from. "Of course Madam, it'd be my honour!" There was a slight tinge of annoyance in Paul's husky voice but none the less he slid open the door and slammed it closed behind them. This had to be the most painful part of any event; seeing Echo go through such pain just so she could keep up the charade that she'd been alone in for so many months. Echo noticed Topher slouched by the machines as she winked at him.**_

_**As the lights flashed into his eyes and Echo's body rose in the chair, Paul glanced to Topher with one of those serious looks. "The girl is coming, somehow, someone managed to persuade her; but there's no knowing if she'll trust us just yet! So, play nice okay?" Paul told Topher as he watched Topher hold up his palms in protest; it wasn't a question it was rather a statement instead! "I'll play nice Ballard, but only for you!" Topher retorted and Echo's face looked blank. "Did I fall asleep?" Although it became annoying to repeat; it was something that needed to be done just so as suspicions weren't arising unnecessarily.**_  
_**Topher glazed his features and turned his head to Echo with a warm smile. "For a little while!" Topher's voice sounded warm but Paul and Echo knew that he was just as tired of this process as they were; he just wanted to be free! "Shall I go now?" It wasn't a question specifically for Topher but rather for whoever was listening, inside or outside of the room! "If you like!" Topher sounded peachier now as Adelle walked into the room; all eyes turning to her as soon as she shut the door and sent them a wicked grin. "We're ready for our visitor are we?" **_

* * *

_**Violet found she was unable to find anything to wear; she'd had an odd sleeping pattern the night of Echo's visit and it was no wonder! She was heading into the dollhouse, which was the place who took away her sister and the company that she was heading to take down! Taking her index fingertip and her thumb, Violet brushed her upper lip and took it down to her chin, lowering it further as if she were stroking an invisible beard. She didn't often do that alot but rather something she'd picked up from her childhood teacher; he had been a blast! Giggling at the memories, Violet turned her attention back to the wardrobe full of clothes in front of her. 'Ughh, why couldn't she just warn me that I'd be fed to the sharks? I'm going to be asked questions, poked and prodded, even if they are on our side! I'm not a doll and I'm not putting up with something like-'  
**__**All of a sudden Violet had been interrupted from her thoughts by a knock at her door, glancing back at her clock she groaned, it was time already! She hadn't even had a shower or gotten dressed! "Wait a minute!" She called, quickly pulling on a rather large t-shirt that covered almost everything and running down the staircase before opening the door and rolling her eyes. "Sorry, I should have called first but Echo said you'd be ready by now; I'll come back-" Paul was cut short by the look on Violet's face, her eyes going toward the car he'd arrived in before looking back to him, waving him inside and shutting the door behind him gently. "Don't worry, I don't take as long as her to get ready; make yourself at home I'll be down in twenty minutes at the most!" Violet had to be kidding herself if she thought she got get herself ready in that time but somehow she'd manage! **_

_**Shooting up the stairs as if nothing could hold her back, Violet shuffled her socked feet along the slated floor of her bathroom and quickly turned on the shower; going back into her bedroom and pulling out one of her favourite dresses; it wasn't fancy but it wasn't casual; it was in between! Grabbing a pair of her best, slick looking heels as well as the essential lingerie along with a small, black cotton cardigan; Violet went to hop into the shower. Usually she revelled in the warm water cascading down every curve of her body but she knew she didn't have time and today wasn't one of those days to get caught in her thoughts!**_

_**Slipping from the shower, Violet pulled on her lingerie and semi-dried her wet hair before pulling her dress over her head and letting it slip down her body; clicking her belt up around her moments later; the black leather resting just below her breasts. Walking out into her bedroom as her arms filled her cardigan and her feet graced her shoes with their presence, Violet pulled her keys and wallet into her fingertips; gracefully skipping down the steps only to have Paul leaning against the door frame. "Come on, they're all waiting to meet you, and Echo sends her regards!" Paul murmured, opening the front door and waiting for Violet to move through it before slamming it closed behind her. Sliding his hands into his pockets as he slid open the van door for her, sitting down in his normal seat; watching her cross her legs in her seat; sitting rather uncomfortably in his opinion.  
**__**Violet's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she let a short but sharp, heavy breath slip out her glossed lips. "What do you mean she sends her regards? Please don't tell me she won't be there!" Violet questioned; it was almost as if she were begging but really she wasn't she just hoped like hell her sister wasn't ditching her for some stupid engagement that she didn't need to go to! Violet turned her glare toward Paul when he started chuckling and he abruptly came to a stop. "No, she'll be there but she'll be a bit late, at the dollhouse that's exactly what she is, a doll; you'll be meeting with Adelle, Topher, Echo's previous handler and myself- do you have a problem with that?" Paul questioned; his mouth twitching ever so slightly as if he were going to burst out laughing once more.**_

_**"I guess I don't really have a choice!" Violet groaned, pulling her arm from his grip as she watched him, pursing her lips and glaring at him once more. "I'm not your friend Paul, my sister may have been a sucker for love but don't think you'll get away with me that easily, I still don't trust you!" Violet hissed at him; keeping her distance. Paul rolled his eyes and pressed a button on the elevator; offering to take her cardigan but she just glanced away from him. There was music playing on the elevator; something classical, something brain washing. "If this is a practical joke, then I'm not laughing, turn that shit off!" Violet cussed beneath her breath, her eyes directing toward the camera in the elevator. Paul started chuckling to himself when the music stopped but closed his mouth when the elevator doors opened.  
"Hello Violet..." **_


End file.
